Dragon Ball Z 2 V
Dragon Ball Z 2 V is a Japanese-exclusive, revamped version of the PlayStation 2 video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Only 2,000 lucky V-Jump readers in Japan had the chance to own the game.http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/849/budokai2vjump.jpg/ Overview Around the time of the release of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (known as Dragon Ball Z 2 in Japan), V-Jump announced their limited edition version of the game entitled Dragon Ball Z 2 V (The "V" standing for V-Jump). V-Jump announced only 2,000 lucky readers would receive the game. One of the game's most talked-about features was the ability to use as Cooler as an alternate costume for Frieza. This was featured in the magazine, and even in the game cover where a purple silhouette of Cooler appears next to the "D" of the Dragon Ball Z logo. The introduduction of a movie character to the game served as an precedent for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. One of the game's most interesting features is the 100% completion at start. All capsules, characters, and stages are unlocked from the beginning. Another interesting difference from Budokai 2 is the game's manual: the manual's art is similar to the boxart but in a style which resembles the 2002-2005 Kanzenban covers of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Changes from Budokai 2 *Frieza has three new skins available: Cooler, Kuriza, and Majin Frieza *Cell has Majin Cell available for use as an alternative skin *The World Martial Arts Tournament stage has the V-Jump logo on the floor *The game begins at 100% completion, with all capsules and characters unlocked *Saving is unavailable *The title screen is slightly different﻿ Playable characters Returning characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken x20, Super Saiyan) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Great Saiyaman *Mr. Satan (Base, High Tension) *Raditz *Nappa *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (Final Form, Mecha-Frieza *via item*) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell (Perfect Form, Majin Cell *as an alternate costume*) New characters Standard *Goku (Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai's Unlock Ability) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta *via item*) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Videl *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) *Dr. Gero *Dabura *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Gotenks (Goten or Trunks) (Base, SS1,SS3) *Vegito (Goku or Vegeta) (Base, Super Vegito) "What-If" *Tiencha *Super Buu (Vegeta absorbed, Cell absorbed, Frieza absorbed, Tien & Yamcha absorbed) *Gokule Exclusive costume characters *Frieza: :*Majin Frieza :*Kuriza (1st Form, Final Form *via Frieza's Spaceship Capsule*) :*Cooler (4th Form, Meta Cooler *via Frieza's Spaceship Capsule*) *Cell: :*Majin Cell Trivia *This is considered the rarest Dragon Ball video game, since only 2,000 people own an original copy of it. *When changing Frieza's costume, if you select Cooler, his name changes to "クウラ", Cooler's Japanese name respectfully. However when changing to Kuriza his name remains "フリーザ" (Frieza's Japanese name) instead of changing to "クリザ" (Kuriza's). *Using the "Metal Capsule" makes Frieza appear in his Mecha Frieza form, Cooler in his Meta-Cooler form, and Kuriza in his Final Form. Majin Frieza will remain unchanged. References Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Where Goku is Playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video Games Where Vegeta is Playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video Games Where Gohan is Playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video Games Where Trunks is Playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video Games Where Goten is Playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video Games Where Piccolo is Playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video Games Where Krillin is Playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video Games Where Yamcha is Playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video Games Where Tien Shinhan is Playable Category:Video Games Where Frieza is Playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video Games Where Dabura is Playable Category:Video Games Where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video Games Where Majin Vegeta is Playable Category:Video Games Where Majin Vegeta is playable Category:Video Games Where Vegito is Playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video Games Where Videl is Playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video Games Where Raditz is Playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video Games Where Hercule is Playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video Games Where Nappa is Playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video Games Where Recoome is Playable Category:Video Games Where Captain Ginyu is Playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video Games Where Android 16 is Playable Category:Video Games Where Android 17 is Playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is Playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video Games Where Gotenks is Playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video Games where Tiencha is playable Category:Video Games where Gokule is playable